Healing
by forget-the-sun
Summary: I'm putting the finishing touches on the latest chapter, it turned out to be really long so im actuall splitting it up into three parts. They will all be posted at the same time though so don't worry.
1. Thanks Kyle

Remission

Takes place after blackout Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kyle xy character, they belong to ABC family

Ch 1- Thanks Kyle

Andy-

Andy wasn▓t positive yet, but she was PRETTY SURE that Josh Trager was the best boyfriend a girl could have. He had finally gotten over acting like her mom▓s, and started being fun again. Especially after he learned that she was in remission. That was two days ago and this was the first time since then that she was knocking on his door, and she couldn▓t be more excited. Today they were going to do all the things she wanted to, Josh had promised her a perfect celebration of his own, separate from the ones her mom▓s gave her.

But it was not Josh who answered the door it was Kyle. Witch was in its own way very good, she needed to talk to him too. ⌠Hey Kyle, how▓s it goin▓■

⌠Not bad Andy, are you feeling better now that your in remission■

⌠A lot thanks■

⌠I▓ll go get Josh■

⌠Um wait, could I maybe kinda talk to you first■

⌠Sure Andy, how about we sit in the living room■

Andy had never really talked to Kyle but she knew he was super smart, Josh had told her that much, and he was also really kind. The few times she had talked to him she had walked away feeling much better. ⌠What is it?■

⌠Um well, I know this seems kinda weird but. Well I wanted to thank you■

⌠For what?■

⌠I know it sounds stupid but, I kinda always believed that if I could just be strong enough the cancer would go away. And well when I talked to you that night before my tests I felt a lot better and a lot stronger.■

⌠It▓s no problem Andy, every one need a kind word and a hug some times. That▓s one of the most important things I have learned from this family.■

⌠Thanks so much Kyle, Josh is lucky to have a brother like you■

Andy leaned over and gave Kyle a hug. With out hesitation Kyle returned the embrace.

⌠I▓ll got get Josh, It might take a second I don▓t even know if he is up yet.■

⌠It▓s ten o▓clock■

⌠It▓s Josh■ She had to admit he had a point

Kyle headed upstairs and Andy decided to take this opportunity to look around the Trager living room. She had been in here a lot but most of her time had been spent whipping Josh at G-Force. When you stopped and looked though it was a really cool place, pictures adorned the walls and mantle. She gazed over them with a lazy curiosity until she saw one picture that made her burst out laughing, it was josh as a baby covered in peanut butter. Mrs., Trager had shown her some pretty funny stuff but this was hilarious. Her roaring laughter was interrupted buy Kyle returning downstairs.

⌠He is just waking up, your welcome to wait, Nicole and Stephen are out with Lori, but ill be in the kitchen if you need me.■

⌠Thanks Kyle■ But she wasn▓t going to wait, she had a better idea. Quietly she made her way upstairs, and down the hall to Josh▓s room. Clearly his idea of ⌠waking up■ was to lie in bed asleep for ten more minutes. The blankets covered up most of him but she could still see that he was wearing no shirt, she hoped he was at least wearing boxers or what she was about to do was going to get very complicated.

As stealthy as she could she slipped into bed next to him facing his back. Hey she said in a seductive voice just lowed enough to wake him up.

⌠Andy■ he said sleepily, and she couldn▓t help but giggle, then a little more aware he said ⌠Holy crap it wasn▓t a dream■

And that one was slightly more unexpected. ⌠And just what the hell were you dreaming about Mr. Trager■

⌠Puppies and cake■ he lied

⌠Yeah right■

⌠Well anyway this is a much better wake up call than I usually get■

⌠I should hope so■ They laughed and then they kissed and than they laughed some more. ⌠By the way I have a small request for a change in the schedule today.

⌠No problem■

⌠Well I talked to my moms this morning, and I know you have never been to my house before, and there are reasons for that, but, I was wondering if instead of pizza for dinner we could eat at my house. My moms would like to meet you■

And with no hesitation he responded with a resounding ⌠YES■

⌠Good■ to be honest she had been worried, she new Josh and while she had matured a lot in the short time shed had know him she wasn▓t sure how he would responded to eating with her moms. They got a lot of ridicule out side of the sanctuary of there house and she hopped Josh wouldn▓t be part of the problem. Her fears and been thankfully unfounded. ⌠Now ill let you get ready ill wait downstairs.■ This was going to be a good day. 


	2. Amazing

CH 2 AMAZING-

Disclaimer-still don't own Kyle XY...damn

Josh-

As Josh walked down the stairs twenty minutes later Andy was sitting on the couch watching TV "Kyle left with Amanda to go to the Rack a few minutes ago."

"So, it's just you and me?"

"Yeah but don't get any ideas, you promised me a day of celebration, and i was planning on celebrating with more than just making out"

"Kill joy" but Josh didn't mind. Any thing he did was Andy was always fun. "So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking breakfast, I know it's a little late but I figured you wouldn't mind" Andy flashed josh one of her famous smiles and flipped off the TV "After all your always hungry"

"That true enough, let me grab a jacket and ill meet you in the car." When josh got out to the car Andy was sitting comfortably in the front seat. "Where are we eating"

"A diner that me and my moms always go to, it's on greentree road, you know where that is"

"Surprisingly yes" She laughed, he loved it when she laughed, her cheeks got red, and she just looked so cute. Josh would have done anything to make her smile, and yet it was so easy. Before he started there day he had to do one thing first. He leaned from the drivers seat over to Andy and kissed her. As always she tasted like raspberries, a taste he had come to love. She melted into his kiss and he depend it in response. Reluctantly he pulled away, and took a long look at her. She was dressed as amazingly as ever, wearing a light blue glove on her left hand, a green t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places, a skirt emblazoned with skulls that went down to just below her knees, and stockings, her hair hung loosely around her face, and he couldn't stop gazing into her deep green eyes.

"Josh" Andy called, but he was to far gone for that. "Joshua" Not to far gone for that.

"What is it Andromeda" That one got him punched in the arm "Ow"

"Wuss"

"Am not"

"Sure, besides I thought I told you not to call me that you even laughed when you first hear it"

"Yeah, but I love it. Your out of the ordinary in every other way, why not in this one too. She smiled that infectious smile one more time and off they went.

The dinner was your typical dinner, checkered floors, windows and booths every wear. Breakfast went by with the usual wit and charm. The food had been amazing, and josh knew that the day was only going to get better from here.  
But more importantly Josh had finally decided something. He had decided to not let this day go on without saying something.  
Unfortunately his moment of silence triggered a very Andy response

"Yes yes I know I'm amazing and that I'm perfect in every way, that my boobs are wonderful, and that I'm amazing in every way,  
but I'm sure there is more to your awkward silence than just to gawk at me"

"Not really"

"Come again"

"That pretty much it, I think your amazing, in every way, tip to toe"

"Did you just say..."

"Tip to Toe yes now let me continue I'm on a role. Your amazing, your strong, stronger than me, and smarter than almost anyone except maybe kyle, your amazing and..."

"And what"

"And I love you that's what" A moment of pure silence followed, for that few second no one else existed, no one else matterd he wasn't josh, brother to the smartest person on the planet who was also a defeater of evil, and she wasn't Andy, activist, G-Force player, and the only girl who could match josh scheme for scheme. They were Josh and Andy, two people who knew each other and accepted each other, what they knew and didn't know about each other didn't matter except for the one undeniable fact, and that fact was love.

"I love you too" came her tearful reply, "And I think your amazing too" josh slide over to her side of the booth, hugged her kissed her,  
and whispered one word

"Amazing" a pause "especially your boobs" she smiled again.


	3. Time at The Rack

At The Rack- 

Disclaimer-Once again I own none of the character in this chapter

ANDY-

He loves me, was all Andy could think. It had been the best way to start a day of celebration she could think of. How cool! The truth was she had been wanting him to say that ever since they first became a couple. When she had first helped Josh plan his first real date he was kind of a screw up in the ways of women. Back then she hadn't even been hoping to date him or anything. That didn't start till the night she told him she had cancer. Even before he said that HE liked HER. She had been thinking about him all day and had finally embraced her feelings, that why she told him about her cancer.

It had been a little longer till they officially started dating, but that night both of them kinda knew how each other felt.

"What ya thinkin about" Josh asked after they had rode halfway to The Rack in almost complete quite.

"Puppies and cake" she quipped joking about earlier

"fu-ny" he said accentuating each syllable

"Actually I was thinking about us. I mean who would ever think we would end up together?"

"Actually once we started dating just about everyone from Kyle to Declan told me and I quote 'about damn time' " They pulled up to The Rack a few minutes later, they jumped out of the car and Josh opened the door for her. "Chivalry, I didn't even have to teach you that one"

"Keep joking and I might just have to stop being so nice"

"You call this nice, ha I laugh at your 'nice' "

"Just get in"

"Jerk"

"But I'm YOUR jerk"

"True, now go talk to Kyle while I grab some drinks"

"I can get them" Andy couldn't help but think he was still kinda clueless about women

"No, I want to talk to Amanda ALONE" She made her point by hitting him on the forehead and telling him that he "coulda had a v8"

She slid up to the counter and came face to face with Amanda.

"Hey Andy how it going"

"Really good, hey let me ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"Has Kyle told you he loves you" She said bluntly

"I guess in his own special way, you know Kyle, he wouldn't understand why he has to say he loves me. He just expresses it in his own way. Still it would be nice to hear it for real, why do you ask?"

"Josh told me he loves me"

"oh my god congratulations, how cool is that"

"Pretty cool I guess" Andy said laughing while Amanda melted into giggles.

MEANWHILE AT THE BOYS TABLE

"What's with all the giggling" Kyle asked

"There probably trying to screw with our heads, its what women do" Josh intoned

BACK WITH ANDY

"So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the day"

"A movie, lunch, maybe shopping, but later we are going to my house for dinner, he has never been there before"

"Cool, well let me grab you some drinks so you can get on with the day"

Andy grabbed Josh and the drinks and went back out to the car.

"Where to next Andromeda?"

"I swear to god if you say that one more time I'm going to..."

"To what beat me a G-Force AGAIN"

"I was thinking of something way more painful but ok yeah that to start off with"

"Ow"

"Now how about a movie"

"There is nothing good out"

"Actually I was thinking of a theater in town that shows silent movies"

"Andy Jensen, silent movie...hmmmm...no sorry it just doesn't fit" She hit him in the arm "Ow"

"Just drive" she said laughing

"It's like driving Ms. Daisy" Another punch

The rest of the day went well, the movie was spent making out, then it was lunch, and some shopping, it was about 2 O'clock when Josh dropped off Andy at her house and went home, he promised to see her again at dinner. And that he would be there promptly at 7. Then it was home to prepare...

NEXT TIME- DUN DUN DUN, no I'm kidding, the next chapter will be pretty long but it should be posted either today or tomorrow, today if I can swing it. I'm sorry I skipped thorough the day but I wanted to get in a Andy-Amanda Scene and get to dinner. Also sorry for the last chapter's spelling and grammar mistakes, that's what I get for writing a romance story and listening to Master of Puppets by Metallica at the same time :)


	4. Josh's Preparation

Chapter 4- Josh's Preparation 

Disclaimer- Still now ownership here

Josh-

Josh was shocked how slowly the rest of the day went. He had tried everything to occupy himself. He had tried playing G-Force, but after an hour he could't do it anymore, if wan't as fun without Andy. Then he tried cleaning his room, and had even had a measure of success. Then when Kyle and Amanda had come home to study he had even joined them for a while, it drove him nuts waiting. Seven o'clock never seemed so far away.

So when six finally rolled around he decided he would't at least start to get ready, maybe that would kill some time. He had just started to pick out something slightly presentable to wear when Kyle walked in.

"What going on Josh?"

"I can't figure out something to wear to Andy's for dinnner."

"Your already wearing something." Kyle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but i'm looking for something nice to wear." Josh looked down at his tattered Metallica t-shirt and jeans. "Or at least clean"

"Can I help?" Amanda asked while she popped up behind Kyle. "I'm probably better at it than Kyle." She added while Kyle just stood there interested in why Josh tought he needed to change.

"I though Andy was a 't-shirt girl' I think is how she put it?" He asked

"She is, but i'm meeting her mom's for the first time."

"Oh, ok"

"Kyle" Amanda said, "Why don't you go wait downstairs while I help Josh"

"Ok"

Josh's closet was open revealing all of his t-shirts and pants, most of the shirts had a band on them like Metallica, or Rage Against the Machine.

"Lets see what we can do. How fancy will this dinner be?"

"Andy said not much, but I still feel like I should wear something presentable."

"Well that's a start I guess." Amanda said laughing, "Andy told me that you said you loved her."

"Yeah I did, it seamed like the perfect time, her cancer is in remission, she feels better than she has in a long time, and well, it just was."

"Im so happy for you." Amanda pulled out a plain blue shirt before nodding her head and stuffing it back in the closet. "I think you too make a great couple." Amanda flashed Josh a smile. Amanda had a cute smile, but in his opinion it had nothing on Andy's.

"That's what people keep telling me. How is everything with you and Kyle.?"

"A lot better know that my mom has lightend up a little bit, I think she is starting to realize that Kyle isn't out to harm me or anything, and that he genuily wants to help." She held up an outfit to Josh, "How about this?"

"Perfect"

Next Time: Andy's preparation


	5. Andy's Preparation

Chapter 5- Andy's Preparation 

Andy-

Andy was cleaning her room, she never cleaned her room. And as a result she sucked at it. For the fifth time in ten minutes she dropped something on the floor, and up one of her mom's to investigate. "Andromeda Jensen what in the name of god is going on around here?" It was Cassandra her non-biological mother, she had long black hair, eye's that could see right through you if she wanted too. When she saw what Andy was doing she stopped cold in her tracks.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." With a complete disregard to what her daughter just said Cassandra stared fixedly at the scene in front of her.

"Are you cleaning your room?"

"Yes mom, what about it."

"Sophie come see this" Sophie, who's real name was Sophia, was Andy's biological mom, and as a result looked shockingly like her.

"Wow, she's cleaning her room"

"Why is everyone so surprised by this?"

"Why are you cleaning?" countered Sophia

"Josh is coming over remember?"

"Of course we remember, but why would that make you clean?"

"I want everything to be perfect for when he first see's us as a family, his home life is perfect and I don' t want him to feel like he's out of place here."

"Oh hunny i'm sure it's not perfect. Nothing and no one is perfect."

"He's perfect." Both of her mom's siged in unison. "He uh, he ummmm...well"

"What is it sweetheart?" Asked Cassandra.

"He told me he loves me" The response was immediate, both her moms jumped in happyness.

"How awsome" Sophia cried "What did you say?"

"When did this happen?"

"Did you say you loved him too?"

"Was it today?"

"Calm down one question at a time. Yeah it was today at breakfast, he told me that I was amazing and that he loved me" Her mom's really didn't need to hear about the boobs comments. "And yeah I told him I loved him."

"How cool for you." Cassandra told her. "Come on Sophie, let's help her clean up a little bit in here."

"I gotta wonder why she thinks she's bringing up the boy she loves to her room long enough for it to matter if it's clean or not?"

"mooommm" Andy moaned

Next Chapter: the dinner


	6. It's finally time for dinner

Chapter 6- Dinner

Josh-

Josh pulled up to the house at just a little past seven. He walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. He had never been in Andy's house, but mostly he was worried that her moms would't like him. Finally he rang her doorbell, the door opend just a moment later. A women with long black hair answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Josh, i'm Andy's mom Cassandra, you can call me Cassandra or Cassie."

"Hello Cassandra, how are you tonight?"

"Great thanks for asking, please come on in." Josh stepped into the house looking all around at the scenery, pictures of the family hung in places on the wall, there where steps up stairs off to his right. "Andy has been so nervous ever scense you dropped her off, she even cleaned her room, she never cleans her room"

"MOTHER" came a starteled cry as Andy came bounding down the stairs.

"DAUGHTER" came the reply from Cassandra. Josh laughed, they didn't really look alike but they sure acted alike.

"Hey Andy, hows it going" Cassandra walked away to give them some privacy.

"Good, come on i'll give you the grand tour, we can start upstairs with my room."

"The one you never clean"

"Yeah that one smart guy." On the way upstairs Josh stopped to look at one of the pictures that hung on the wall. It must have been taken a few years ago, Andy looked younger, there where both of her moms, Cassandra and a women who must have been Andy's biological mother, they looked so much alike. But there was also a boy who looked to be about Andy's age.

"Who's this" Andy looked at the picture.

"That's my cousin Jared, he's a few years older than me, and away at collage right now, he used to live with us for a while. He'll probably come home for christmas you can meet him then, I think you'll like him, he's cool."

"Looking foreward to it." Andy led Josh the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room. Josh had no problem beliveing it was Andy's. There was a t.v. in the corner with G-Force hooked up. She had a walk in closet crammed with all her clothes. Pictures of various things hung all over the wall. Her dresser was covered in various different types of jewlry and her bed was huge, fluffy, and covered in pillows. 

"You look nice" Andy said for the first time noticing what he was wearing. It was a solid black shirt with a colar, tan kakhi pants that looked almost white and was a good contrast to the dark shirt. Andy embrased him and planted a kiss on his neck. "You even smell really nice."

"I figured I would impress your moms a little bit."

"That's probably a good call. Ok a few house rules, one, no feet on the furniture. I will put my feet on the furniture all the time, but I am a member of the family and my moms won't kill me, you however are open season. Two, while you are here if you make me cry my moms will make YOU cry. Three, no beating me at G-Force in my own house."

"I don't really think that last one will be to much of a problem." Andy smiled and kissed him again."

"Know for a few rules that are special to tonight, one don't kiss me in fornt of my moms. They won't mind but they will probably make lovy dovey sounds for a while and speak in baby voices. Notice that my door is open, is stays that way or my moms will kill you. We are having meat loaf for dinner, if you don't like meat loaf normally, well you do tonight understand, I will not have you disrespecting my moms cooking, they are both great cooks."

"Yes my captain, should I paint the house too."

"Don't tempt me" Josh kissed her again.

"Now on with the tour." Josh saw all of the rest of the upstairs including the media room. That room was particularly impressive, a massive t.v. a great computer set up, and a enourmous DVD collection. He saw the door to her moms room, a room Andy descride as "A room you will never see, and a room where dreams go to die."

Then they went down stairs and Josh met Andy's biological mom. 

"Hi i'm Sophia, or Sophie if you like. Some people call me Ms. Jensen too."

"Hi Ms. Jensen, sorry but I feel like I should...well never mind"

"Should call one of us that, don't worry we get that alot, we'll be eating in about twenty minutes. That should give you enough time to finish the tour and make out for a while."

As she walked away Josh spun around to apologize to Andy for being an idiot, but to his surprise she was smiling.

"What?"

"You have now met BOTH of my moms and didn't look like a total dork, i'm happy about that.'

Josh grinned in relief, "Well of course, it's me." The tour continued for a few minutes more, and then they did procceed to make out in the laundry room for a little then headed into the kitchen for dinner.

"It smells great Ms. Jensen, hey Cassandra" Josh said as he walked in and acknolaged both of Andy's parents

"Yeah mom really good." Andy chimed in.

"Look Cassie Josh even has Andy being polite, I think I like him."

"Yeah me too, Andy is never this nice."

Andy groand in annoyance and sat down at the kitchen table, motoning for Josh to join across from her. He slid down into his seat while Ms. Jensen dished out the food.

"Josh Andy hasn't told us if you say a prayer before dinner at your house. Normally we don't but if you do we can." Ms. Jensen told him

"Thank you but we don't"

"Ok then, let's dig in." Cassandra said "You look very nice by the way Josh."

"Thank you so do you" Cassandra giggled

"Wow Sophie, i'm starting to see why Andy loves him."

"mom, come one" Andy protested, Josh could't help but laugh and smile.

"The food is great Ms. Jensen."

"Thanks Josh, so Andy tells us that you play G-Force alot too."

"Yeah but I have never beaten Andy at it"

"That's cuse Josh sucks at it." Andy jested

"Andromeda" both of her moms said at once.

"Yeah Andromeda" All three of them disolved into giggles, while Andy blushed a deep crimson. The night was going well.

Later, after dinner had long finished and Josh had been shown some of the old family video's, Josh just considered that getting even after what his mom showed her. After all of that it was finally time for Josh to head home.

"Thanks for letting me come over Andy."

"Well, me and my moms decided that after all the time I spend at your house you should come here for once."

"It was cool I had fun."

"Me too."

"I gotta go but tell your moms that I think they should come over to my house soon, meet my parents."

"Do you think thats a good idea"

"I don't think it's a bad one, your parents are cool.'

She laughed, he loved that every time.

Next Time- a preview- Andy was just slidding into bed when she heard a knock at not her door, but her window

"JOSH" 


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

I completely forgot I had this account with this story on it, I fully plan on continuing it but I would like some advice.

Where should I go with this story, what should I continue with and what should I give up on, what do you like/hate, is there anything in the story I should change.

And if anyone would like to contribute feel free, any chapter ideas or even chapter models would be welcome.

IM SO SORRY FOR THE FACT I FORGOT ABOUT IT, AND THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
